1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for determining the inclination of a well bore.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many prior art patents and disclosures which describe various instruments for determining the inclination of a well bore. Generally speaking, most of these prior art disclosures involve a movable target suspended below a needle point. Also, in most cases, the needle point carries a weight and is suspended by a gimbel. By this arrangement, the needle point will be always hanging down vertically from the gimbel regardless of the disposition of the instrument itself. At an appropriate time the target will be moved relatively upwardly with respect to the needle point to cause perforation or punching of the target. When the apparatus is brought to the surface, the target can be inspected and the inclination of the well bore determined thereby. Typical prior art patents Webster, U.S. Pat. No. 1,905,546; Monroe, U.S. Pat. No. 2,057,787; and Murata, U.S. Pat. No. 2,670,547.